Estúpida Tradición
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Navidad, fecha para pasar entre tus seres amados, fecha donde las tradiciones abundan pero había una en especial que a Paul le parecía bastante ridícula. ¿Muerdagos? ¿Quien podía seguir una costumbre tan patética? Paul no sabia que pronto el tendría que cumplir la tradición. Después de todo Asi eran las reglas ¿no? (Ikarishipping)


**Pokemon no me pertenece (Aun) Pokenon es propiedad de Satori Tajiri.**

 **Este fic es [Participante del reto: Luvdisc enamora, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!]**

* * *

 **Estupida tradición.**

El chico estaba a punto de golpear algo, ¿Quien había sido el idiota que dejo _eso_ sobre su cabeza?

Igual la pregunta que mas se hacia el pelipurpura era ¿Como había llegado el ahí? Se suponía que solo iba a comprar unas cosas ¡Nisiquiera eran cosas navideñas! Solo unos vivieres y volver a su hogar a dormir.

Así eran sus navidad es pero Paul no se consideraba asimismo como alguien solitario sino mas bien alguien que prefería la rutina.

Y ahí es donde tenia su problema ¿Como es que se había salido de su rutina para terminar en _esa_ situacion?

Si, todo era culpa de _ella_.

No había otra explicacion, _ella_ había alterado su rutina y lo había arrastrado a todo ese problema del cual ahora Paul tenia que arreglárselas para salir y solo había una solución para todo. Y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

¿Porque el, el campeón indiscutido Sinnoh había aceptado la idea de la coordinadora? No tenia sentido, ni siquiera el sabía porque accedió en acompañarla. ¿Lastima tal vez?

Todo empezó cuando salio e la tienda con sus compras (las cuales entraban en una sola bolsa) caminando por Veilstone, su ciudad, era bastante bonita en esas fechas y a pesar de que el pelipurpura no compartiera tanto el "espíritu navideño" le agradaba recorrer las calles de su ciudad natal y mirar la decoración que habían puesto por aquel día especial. Nisiquiera el era lo suficientemente _frio_ para negar que esa era una fecha única.

Pero a pesar de eso el no tenia muchos con quien celebrar. De hecho, no tenia a nadie.

Y había sido su culpa, su familia le había advertido que no estarían en navidad debido a un viajexa Hoenn y le habían preguntado si quería ir con ellos. En el fondo el pelipurpura quería ir pero como de costumbre puso su obligación como campeón por sobre su familia quedando dolo en esas fiestas.

No era como si le molestara mucho, Paul era desde siempre un chico independiente que sabia apañárselas solo todo el tiempo, solo se sentía un poco "vacío" al estar solo y el hecho de que viera pasar a su lado a parejas y familias no ayudaba mucho en quitar ese pensamiento de su mente.

El chico chasqueo su lengua, como hacia siempre cuando algo le disgustaba justo cuando vio como una pareja se reía tontamente debajo e un muérdago. Si habían cosas que le parecían estúpidas acerca de la navidad la mas grande de ellas era la Tradición del Muérdago.

—Patetico—Murmuro el campeón al ver el nerviosismo del chico bajo el muérdago junto a su pareja—¿Quien cree en esa ridiculez?

Entonces fue cuando su amada rutina comenzó a romperse al ver a _esa_ chica sentaaa en uno de los bancos de la plaza central de su ciudad.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez que la había visto y no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, tenia el mismo e inconfundible gorro blanco con la pokeball rosa dibujado en el, una chaqueta roja con botones rosados, la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello, la falda rosa junto con las medias blancas y las botas rosas. Paul se detuvo un momento y fruncio el ceño. Tenia dos preguntas rondando en su mente ¿Que hacia _ella_ ahi? Y ¿No tenia frío solo con esa falda en Plena nevada?

Paul podría haber continuado su camino sin prestarle atención a la chica, pero le había picado la curiosidad por saber que hacia ella ahí.

No tardo mucho en caminar hasta la chica quien no lo noto al estar distraída revisando un folleto con una confusión mas quevevidenteben su rostro.

—Dawn

La peliazul soltó un sonoro respringo al oír su nombre y fue tal el susto que se llevo que dio un saltito haciendo que el folleto cayera al suelo.

—¿Paul? —El campeón asintió con su misma cara de desinterés de siempre—¿Q-Que haces aquí?

—Eso es precisamente lo que yo vine a preguntar Dawn—Redpondio el pelipurpura—¿Que hace la coordinadora nas famosa de Sinnoh aquí?

Dawn fruncio el ceño y Paul entendió porque, ella seguramente creía que el se estaba burlando como había hecho hacia varios años atrás.

—Todavia no me respondes que haces tu aqui—La coordinadora se mostró descondiada—¿Que hace el campeón de Sinnoh aquí?

Paul de encogió de hombros.

—Vivo aquí

La peliazul pareció ser tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Enserio? —Paul asintió y se planteo el irse porque estaba poco a poco perdiendo el interés en la conversación, era un chico simple al cual no le gustaba esperar a que le respondieran una simple pregunta—¡Genial!

El chico arqueo una ceja ¿Que era lo genial de vivir allí?

—¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

Obviamente el primer impulso que tuvo el pelipurpura fue decir NO e irse de allí pero lo pensó por un momento y decidió aceptar, después de todo ¿Se le podía negar ayuda a alguien en navidad? La chica levanto el folleto del suelo y Paul se dio cuenta de que era un mapa, Dawn estaba mas que perdida.

—¿Te perdiste?—Pregunto algo burlón el chico, y no era para menos Veilstone a pesar de sus nuevas urbanizaciones seguía siendo una ciudad relativamente pequeña y era bastante fácil orientarse en ella siendo habitante de ella o no.

Pero era evidente que Dawn no tenia un buen sentido de la orientación.

—Muy gracioso Paul—Dijo con sarcasmo ella—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

El chico chasqueo su lengua, si tan solo no fuera navidad...

—¿A donde quieres ir?

La chica desplegó de nuevo el mapa y apunto con su dedo, el chico soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Debi haberlo imaginado.

El centro comercial de Veilstone era junto con el gimnasio uno de los edificios mas grandes de la ciudad y un punto de encuentro para todos los habitantes y turistas, durante el trayecto intercambiaron algunas palabras pero ninguno establecía una conversación estable como si a pesar de pasar cuatro años sin verse no tuvieran de que hablar, fuvrecien cuando llegaron que Paul hablo.

—Listo, me largo.

Si, tal vez el era un demasiado directo.

—¿Que? No señor, tu te quedas.

El pelipurpura dio media vuelta y arque una ceja

—¿Perdon?

Dawn solo se cruzo de brazos

—Todavia necesito tu ayuda, tengo que elegir un regalo y no se que comprar

Paul estaba de nuevo tentado por decirle NO a la coordinadora e ir a su casa y que la rutina se encargara del resto pero nuevamente sintió que quedaría muy mal el hecho de decirle eso a alguien en navidad, el chico sin muchas opciones se encogió de hombros.

La chica sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para sorpresa del pelipurpura arrastrándolo por todo el centro comercial, durante varios minutos estuvo "paseando" al chico de tienda en tienda preguntándole su opinión en cada cosa que agarraba y Paul le daba su opinión con desinterés.

Hubiera preferido quedar como un Grinch a que esa chica lo estuviera arrastrando por todos lados.

—¿Que te parecen unos chocolates? —Pregunto la chica aun sonriendo

—No lo se Dawn, no me importa.

—Oh vamos ¡Animate! ¡Es navidad! —La peliazul parecía estar eufórica desde que entro en el centro comercial, no era para menos ya que ese lugar era uno de los mas visitados por los coordinadores por todas las tiendas que habían, para la chica debía ser el paraiso—No seas tan amargado

—No soy amargado—Se encogió de hombros—Simplemente no me interesa.

La chica fruncio el ceño y se quedo mirando al campeón por un tiempo, tiempo que puso mas que incomodo al campeón ¿Que tanto miraba? De repente la chica chasqueo sus dedos y dijo.

—Quedate aquí

—¿Que...?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la chica ya había entrado como un cohete a la tienda de chocolates y Paul se pellizco el puente de la nariz ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Pero lo que mas se preguntaba el chivo era ¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí? La idea era solo acompañarla hasta el centro comercial e irse a su casa ¿Porque seguía el allí?

Tenia ganas de irse ¡Valla que las tenia! Pero igual que cuando había visto a la chica en su ciudad le había picado la curiosidad por saber porque quería que el se quedara allí ¿No estaba apurada por comprar un regalo? ¿Porque tardaba tanto entonces?

Además ¿Para que quería su opinión en todo?

El chico soltó un suspiro y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando a que la coordinadora saliera.

Hasta que por fin la peliazul salio del lugar con una sonrisa radiante y una caja de color blanco en las manos la cual estaba atada con una cinta azul, Paul se alegro no porque la chica hubiera conseguido lo que quería sino porque al fin se podía ir a su casa sin quedar como un maleducado, Paul se acerco a la chica hasta quedar en la puerta del local.

—¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

La chica asintió sonriendo

—Al fin, fue bueno verte pero me largo—Paul no pudo ni hacer dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro, ya cansado el chico se dio vuelta y con un enojo bastante evidente en su voz se dio vuelta para encarar a la chica.

—¡¿Que pasa ahora?!

Dawn respondió con una risita nerviosa mirando al pelipurpura, la chica tenia sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y por alguna razón parecía divertida y nerviosa.

La chica señalo con su dedo y Paul levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño ¿Que era lo que...? El chico palideció cuando vio el ramillete verde con los adornos rojos justo enzima de el, ¿Como no se había dado cuenta que _eso_ estaba allí?. Muérdago, un maldito muérdago ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Besarla? Eso seria lo que decia la tradicion pero la idea no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, no era que Dawn no le pareciera bonita pero la idea era simplente...incomoda ¿Como iba a reaccionar ella a eso? Seguramente le cruzaría la cara de una bofetada.

Su otra opción era irse pero ¿Quedaria como un cobarde frente a la chica? No era como si le importara ella pero eso heriría su orgullo.

Por primera vez en su vida Paul no tenia idea de que hacer.

—Esto...Dawn...—El chico intento que no se notara su nerviosismo pero fallo miserablemente porque Dawn obviamente se dio cuenta y soltó unas risitas que confundieron a Paul, el chico junto valor para mirarla a los ojos y ella hablo.

— _Eres lindo cuando estas preocupado_

Antes de que Paul pudiera asimilar las palabras de la peliazul esta ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos apoyando sus manos en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sus labios y lo beso.

Apenas fue un tímido roce pero Paul jamas había experimentado una sensación como esa en su vida, ni había pensado jamas que la chica tomaría la iniciativa, el chico rodeo la cintura de Dawn con sus brazos y se pego un poco mas a ella profundizando el beso lo mas posible, Dawn se vio tomada por sorpresa por esto pero no rechazo al chico y se mantuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a cortar el momento.

Quedaron ambos cara a cara, Paul con los brazos en la cintura de Dawn y ella rodeando su cuello. Paul no sabia que decir ¿Que se suponía que tenia que decir?

Fue Dawn la que rompió el silencio con una sonrisa radeante y las mejillas rojas dijo

—Feliz navidad

Paul, rojo como un tomate pregunto

—¿Q-Que?

Dawn solto la nuca del chico y le tendió la caja de chocolates al campeón de Sinnoh.

—Feliz navidad.

Paul no era un chico que adorara esas fechas, pero ahora tenia una razón para amar la navidad. La rutina de Paul cambio aquel día y jamas volvió a ser la misma.

Todo por esa tonta tradición.

Pero si que agradecía que halla existido.

* * *

 **¡Fin! EH...si, volví al reto y por favor no me maten :'( ya se que paso un montón desde la ultima vez que publique pero es que tuve ciertas...EH...dificulades técnicas.**

 **Ikarishipping ¿Que puedo decir? Este es uno de mis favoritos, espero no haber hecho mu OCC a los personajes.**

 **¡Otra vez tarde un montón en escribirlo! Escribir en el celular es una tortura a veces pero bueno ¿Tenia que seguir el reto no?**

 **Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy ¡Nos vemos en el tercer fic del Reto Luvdisc...van dos faltan tres!**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Ari! ¡Arivederchi!**


End file.
